


amidst a mess, we're ok

by unknownuserx



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: EvilYeri, F/F, Getwellsoonwendy, Notmuchtho, SlightAngst, joyrene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownuserx/pseuds/unknownuserx
Summary: liking joohyun is a dumb thought, sooyoung thinks.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	amidst a mess, we're ok

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on aff
> 
> (are u supposed to say that? or not, lol)

_i like_ _you_

°

it's a kinda dumb thought to retain, sooyoung thinks, with the year coming to an end and seungwan in the hospital. everything that could go wrong, _has_ gone wrong. which leads to the stress being laid thickly on the shoulders of their leader.

she can see it when they're all crowded around seungwan's bed, counting in the new year. joohyun's face, void of makeup, and so so pretty, has dark circles, showing proof to the nights spent worrying about promotions and the very heavy thought of whether or not they should go without a member. because even with the support of their fans, the company's ceo -- it can't go against the pure fact that seungwan needs time, and time alone to heal.

and so desperately, sooyoung wants to reach out, perhaps hug the eldest, make her relax if not a tiny bit. but she can't.

joohyun is fragile. even if she is the oldest. and that makes people automatically be drawn to her. so sooyoung can't just reach out. because joohyun has already found solace in seulgi's collarbones, and later when they're sent back to the dorm, yerim's comforting arms.

sooyoung curls up tight in a ball, listening to the quiet murmurs through the thin walls, and if that makes her feel more hurt, she doesn't show it the next morning.

°

"this is stupid," sooyoung bites out, her frustrations pouring out like a waterfall, and she kicks the vending machine that seems to want the pain because it still doesn't let out her soda out. she kicks it again. this time a tiny bit softer. "this is dumb," she repeats. "really dumb."

_i'm dumb_

"you should try to buy something else, maybe that will knock it down."

she whirls, eyes widened, frozen for a few seconds as joohyun comes over, a little smile on her face. the older girl smooths out a bill, pushing it in the machine and presses a button. sooyoung watches in silence when a packet of crackers give the stuck soda a little push, knocking them both into the bottom.

"see? no need to abuse the hospital's property," joohyun says, shaking the retrieved packet of crackers in front of the younger girl's face.

she stares. swallowing down a tough lump. joohyun presses the cold can into her hands, "are you okay, sooyoung-ah?"

 _no, i'm not. please reach out to me._ she wants to say. _seungwan-unnie is hurt and i'm mad._ she looks at the sweating can. _i like you but it's too much to say right now_.

"i'm fine. i'll be going back first, okay?" sooyoung smiles, fumbling for a few seconds before she pulls out a few dollars. "can you buy me a few more snacks? you have better luck then i do," she says, laughing a little too quickly. it's a lame excuse, but anything is better than being the subject of joohyun's silence.

"..okay."

"thanks."

she makes it back to the hospital room, just in time to witness seungwan almost ready to fight seulgi because her tea has no pearls in the bottom while seulgi is trying to stop the former from moving too much. yerim is filming it in the corner, cackling as she hypes them both up.

it's normal. much more normal than these past few days have been.

sooyoung doesn't know she's been standing in the doorway for more then five minutes until something jabs into her ribs, and yerim grins cheekily, waving sooyoung's forgotten -- and now stolen -- soda around like a trophy.

"you spaced out so far that you didn't notice seungwan-unnie sock seulgi-unnie's nose," she snickers, popping the can open. "and i caught it on camera."

"to be fair, she brought out her own bubble tea. which had bubbles in it," seungwan points out, pouting.

"and to also be fair, you almost knocked my nose off!"

"i flicked it. with one finger."

"well it hurt really bad!" seulgi protests.

"no-one cares because i. have. BLACKMAIL," yerim cackles, and while she's distracted, joohyun -- who just suddenly appears -- plucks the soda can out of her hand.

sooyoung jumps. joohyun smiles, pressing the can back into the hands of its rightful owner.

"we're going to be okay," she whispers, and sooyoung believes it.

maybe liking joohyun isn't such a dumb thought after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written after everything happened, and I just finished it up now :)


End file.
